<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's been a while by TtotheYong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319680">it's been a while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheYong/pseuds/TtotheYong'>TtotheYong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jaehyun loves making taeyong flustered, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, and taeyong is always flustered, dotae run a bakery and mark works for them, jaehyun is charming, taeyong is awkward asf, you'd think i'd be better at tagging by now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheYong/pseuds/TtotheYong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong had a one night stand with Jaehyun years ago. A great one night stand, but that's not important. Until Jaehyun shows up at Taeyong's bakery out of the blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>jaeyong rec</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's been a while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is pretty light, hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>also i finally made a twitter to post about my fics! probably will just use it to update about my writing, if you're interested it's @TtotheYong (pls ignore the clapped @, it goes so well with my clapped ao3 name, yay...). </p>
<p>thank you for reading, kudos &amp; comments always very appreciated!! &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Shit. Shit, shit, shit. </em>Taeyong forced a smile at the woman on the other side of the counter. "Your coffee will be ready in just a moment." And then he turned and fled through the small curtain to the kitchen behind him. "Doyoung! Hey, Doyoung. Cover the front for me, let me switch with you."</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Doyoung looked up, clearly distracted. "What? What's going on? I'm kinda...." He held up his hands, which were covered in dough and flour.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong groaned. "I just... I can't be out there right now. That guy came in. He didn't see me yet, he's at the back of the line I think. But please, it's so awkward."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung stared blankly. Taeyong bounced up and down on his toes, impatient, aware of the people waiting in line for their pastries and coffee. It was mid-morning and the bakery was busy. "What guy?" Doyoung finally asked, when he realized Taeyong wasn't going to explain himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That <em>guy</em>. The one I slept with like... two years ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung narrowed his eyes. "You're going to have to be more specific."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ugh, Doyoung, please. Can't you just cover for me? It's embarrassing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung sighed but turned away towards the sinks. "Okay, okay. Let me wash up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman's voice came through the curtain. "Um, excuse me? Is my coffee almost ready? I'm in a rush."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong's shoulders sagged. He was being ridiculous. He was a whole 25 years old and was trying to hide from a guy just because, on a single drunken occasion, his dick had been up his ass. "Nevermind, Doie, it's fine. I'm sorry, I'm overreacting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung glanced over. "You're sure, right? The customers can wait, you know, if you really don't want to see him. Sorry I don't remember him but--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong was shaking his head. "No, I'm sure. You're a mess, it'll take too long." He could hear grumbling starting to come from the front of the bakery. "It's really fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong turned to go and heard Doyoung's voice behind him, "It's been so long you can just pretend you don't remember! I mean you're a terrible liar but you are pretty forgetful so it's worth a shot!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gee, thanks," Taeyong muttered. He fixed a smile on his face and finished serving coffee to the grumbling woman. He was pretty sure there were still a few more customers to go before the guy reached the counter himself. His stomach was in knots, and even though he told himself there was no reason for it the sensation didn't go away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong kept his eyes firmly lowered as the customers gave their orders and then their money, as they took their drinks and pastries and wandered off again. This was probably not in line with the employee handbook, but he was the one who had written the employee handbook, and anyway he wasn't technically an employee considering he owned half the place, so he thought he'd let himself off the hook. Taeyong was just starting to think he might be able to blindly and obliviously serve the guy and all the rest of the customers for the rest of the day--maybe forever--when a low, smooth voice cut through his thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taeyong?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His stomach flipped, but he managed to tap his name tag with his eyes still glued resolutely on the counter and force out a laugh that sounded only slightly like the death rattle of a small animal. "Yup, that's me. What can I get for you, sir?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taeyong, it's me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong let his eyes flick up to the man's face and then away. Shit, he looked good. Taeyong was fairly certain he did not look nearly that good himself, after being at the bakery since dawn and spending most of his time sweating from the heat of the ovens in the back. "Oh, uh, sorry sir, I think you might have me confused with someone else." Taeyong forced out another laugh and immediately regretted the dying animal sound that escaped again. He had to stop doing that. "What can I get you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a beat of silence and Taeyong was worried the guy wasn't going to let it go. But then he ordered an iced coffee and a croissant and didn't say anything more during the transaction. When he finally moved away from the counter Taeyong risked a glance up, only to see that the guy was not heading out the door but sitting down at a table and pulling out a laptop. Thankfully the only free table was far from the counter and the guy sat facing out of the windows instead of facing Taeyong. But still, he was pretty sure his nerves were going to be shot by the end of the day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>----------</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, <em>him</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong jumped and nearly spilled the espresso he was making. Doyoung was right behind him, whispering into his ear. "Shit, don't sneak up on me like that!" He checked the espresso and tried to refocus on what he was doing. "Wait a minute." He turned and looked straight at Doyoung, the coffee now forgotten. "What do you mean, '<em>him'</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, <em>him</em>." Doyoung was staring at the guy who had been busily typing on his laptop for the past hour. "That's the guy you're talking about right? What's his name again, J something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? You know him? You know his <em>name?</em> You told me to pretend I forgot about him after two years and <em>you</em> remember him? You didn't even meet him!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, but I listened to you talk about him and watched you stalk his social media for like a full month," Doyoung said matter-of-factly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That--what--that's not true!" Taeyong sputtered. He at least thought he was doing a good job keeping his sputtering quiet so they wouldn't be overheard by the customers. "It was not a month. Maybe... a week. And how did you even recognize him, he's not even facing us!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a great memory. And it was definitely a month, Yong. Anyway I had all this time back in the kitchen to try to figure out who you could be talking about, and I couldn't think of anyone else you freaked out over that much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong turned back towards the coffee and glared at it as he brought it over to the customer and served them. He was still glaring when he said "Have a nice day," which <em>definitely</em> wasn't in line with the employee handbook. Once the customer had scurried away, looking slightly concerned and eyeing the coffee with some suspicion, Taeyong turned back to Doyoung. "I did not 'freak out.' But yes, it is him. His name is Jaehyun, so you were right about him being the 'J guy,' but that's it. The end."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, how'd it go? Did you give him a coffee full of love and seduction?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my god," Taeyong swiped a hand over his face. "I don't know why I ever tell you anything. It was two years ago. We slept together once, we were drunk, I don't think we even had a full coherent conversation, and I left before he woke up. Stop making it sound like I was a lovestruck fool or something. It was a one-night-stand. I've had those before. That's it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung laughed a little, not unkindly. "Okay, okay, fine, I'm just kidding. I mean, you <em>did</em> talk about him kind of a lot and you <em>did </em>show me enough pictures of him that I recognized him here two years later but, fine, I know it wasn't anything serious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was just an extra-good one-night-stand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean... maybe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The best one you've ever had." Taeyong narrowed his eyes. "A one-night-stand you talked about for weeks because, and I quote, probably, 'no one ever dicked me down like that before.'"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That is definitely not a quote. I have never used that phrase in my life. God, you're infuriating." Taeyong turned and stomped away into the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung laughed cheerfully after him. "Don't get any of your sexual frustration in the pies, Yongie!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He needed to sell his share of the bakery ASAP.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>----------</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong managed to stay busy in the kitchen for most of the rest of the day. Every time he ventured out to the front, where Doyoung was thankfully keeping things running smoothly, his eyes would immediately dart to Jaehyun's table and see that he was still there, barely moving even as the hours stretched on. If he was honest with himself, he really couldn't pretend that it was disappointment that made his stomach twist a little every time he saw that Jaehyun hadn't left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong had been hiding in the kitchen so completely that by the middle of the afternoon he was done preparing all the ingredients for the next day, various types of dough were rising, everything that needed to be chopped or ground or mixed had been chopped and ground and mixed, and even the counters were sparkling because Taeyong had started cleaning to keep himself busy when he ran out of other things to do. The bakery would close in an hour; they opened early--and Doyoung and Taeyong arrived even earlier to get everything freshly baked for the day--but closed well before the evening during the week. On weekends their one employee Mark, a student at the nearby university and the sole reason for the employee handbook that Doyoung had forced Taeyong to write, came in and ran the place for a late shift so they could have extended weekend hours without needing to work 20 hour days themselves. The weekends were usually a little busier than during the week, but even on the slowest days, Taeyong rarely ran out of things to do like he had now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He peeked out of the kitchen. Jaehyun was still there. Taeyong had just retreated into his spotless hideout when Doyoung called his name. "Yeah?" Taeyong peeked out again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can you cover up here? I need to use the bathroom."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Okay." Taeyong said, trying to draw as little attention as possible as he moved out to take Doyoung's spot at the counter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks. And don't think I haven't noticed that you've had nothing to do for the past half hour. I'm out here out of the kindness of my heart, Yong, just wanted you to know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow, thank you," muttered Taeyong as Doyoung disappeared in the back, untying his apron as he went. Taeyong supposed a few minutes out at the counter wouldn't hurt. This time of day during the week was usually pretty quiet and today was no exception. The sun slanted in through the windows, still high in the late-spring sky and flickering with the shadows of the trees outside, and the small bakery hummed quietly with a few voices and the tapping of laptop keyboards.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong was zoning out staring at the dappled sunlight on the floor when he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye and glanced over. Jaehyun was standing up and gathering his things, clearing off the table. But instead of leaving, he started heading towards the counter, because of course he was, now that Taeyong was out here on the front lines for the first time in hours. Taeyong took a breath and plastered on his best employee handbook smile. "How can I help you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I get another iced coffee before I go?" Jaehyun was holding out his card.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong busied himself with the payment and then made rather more noise than necessary as he prepared the coffee. When he returned to the counter Jaehyun had stepped a little ways away and was peering intently into the glass case that held the remnants of the day's baked goods. Taeyong held out the coffee. Jaehyun didn't look up. He leaned over the counter as far as he could and shook the coffee a little to make the ice rattle. Jaehyun barely blinked. "Jaehyun, your coffee's ready."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun's eyes snapped up and held Taeyong's for a moment and then he straightened and walked slowly back over to the counter. He took the coffee but didn't move, and he didn't look away as he took a long sip. Taeyong blinked at him, perplexed and a little nervous. Jaehyun swallowed and then his lips twitched upwards every so slightly, revealing a flicker of dimples in his cheeks. "I knew you remembered me," he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong's mind went momentarily blank and then kicked into high gear. <em>Play dumb, just play dumb.</em> "What do you mean?" He tried to widen his eyes which he hoped made him look innocent and not deranged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never told you my name." Jaehyun still looked amused and for some reason this was making Taeyong panic even more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, uh, when you paid, I mean your card--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My card has my legal name, which isn't Jaehyun." He grinned at Taeyong for another moment, as if waiting to see what excuse he might come up with next. He looked almost disappointed when Taeyong didn't manage anything except to stare. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, Taeyong. And your coffee is delicious so I'll probably be back. I mean, if that's okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong's brain was still rapidly cycling through increasingly wild excuses to explain himself, but thankfully instead of trying to convince Jaehyun that he had superhuman vision and had been able to read his name on his laptop screen from across the bakery, all he managed to say was "Uh huh." He thought he saw Jaehyun's smile grow ever so slightly wider before he turned away and finally walked out of the bakery. Taeyong stood there and stared after Jaehyun's tall frame as he walked away down the street.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, that went well," said Doyoung dryly from behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong flinched and turned around. "He tricked me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To be fair, you were trying to trick him first. He just didn't buy it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're the one who told me to pretend I didn't remember him in the first place," squeaked Taeyong indignantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't blame me, you should have learned by now never to take my advice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? You usually give great advice!" Taeyong whined.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung broke into a grin from ear to ear. "Ah, you've finally admitted what I've known all along, that you would be lost without me. Taeyong, I think you need to admit you might just be easy to trick."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong didn't reply except to make a choked sound of pure frustration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung stopped smiling and looked serious again, although it looked like this required some effort. "Really, though, why is this so bad?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's embarrassing!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, you being caught in a lie just now is embarrassing. But I mean, why is it so bad that he showed up in the first place? I totally get we all have our share of people we'd rather never see again. But... you had a good time with him. A really good time, to hear you tell it." Taeyong just scowled. "I'm serious. He's hot, you liked having sex with him, and he miraculously showed up again after two whole years. Worst case, he's just being polite now and is better at having functional social interactions than you are even though he isn't interested anymore, and that's actually not a bad worst case at all. And best case, he is interested and you could have amazing sex with him again. I mean, you could have had amazing sex with him again, if you hadn't just made a fool of yourself." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong stared at the ceiling for a moment and tried to take deep breaths instead of giving in to his impulse to strangle his best friend. "Well, I guess we'll never know either way, because of course I did make a fool of myself, although I'm still mostly blaming you for that. And he's gone anyway. So, problem solved, I guess."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung just quirked an eyebrow. "I guess."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>----------</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, the problem was not solved. In fact, the problem returned the next day, ordered an iced coffee, and sat for hours tapping away at its laptop. And the problem was back again the day after that, and in fact kept returning to the bakery every day for the rest of the week. By the time Saturday came around and the bakery filled with a chatty weekend crowd with not a single regular in sight, Taeyong felt like he hadn't properly breathed all week.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that the problem himself had actually done anything to make Taeyong anxious. Jaehyun seemed to have let the whole incident--or incidents, if you counted both the sex and Taeyong's feigned ignorance about the sex--go. He was friendly, and had a distractingly cute smile which Taeyong found irritating, but he wasn't actually any friendlier than their other regulars. And most of the day, Jaehyun ignored Taeyong completely and stayed focused on his work. Taeyong had given up on hiding in the kitchen--or rather, Doyoung hadn't let him continue hiding in the kitchen--so he mostly went about his business and tried to ignore the fact that he was completely unable to ignore Jaehyun's presence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But now on Saturday, the problem was finally completely absent. It was a beautiful day and the bakery was busy with people taking a break from shopping or visiting the tourist attractions in the area. Mark had shown up at midday for his shift and covered the counter, while Taeyong and Doyoung were both kept busy in the kitchen baking not just their usual selection but also a number of larger catering orders for parties. If Taeyong was honest, days like this were his favorite. Even though he was busy, it felt good to have his brain occupied with all the orders and his hands occupied with dough and cream filling and icing sugar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, the last order, a large customized cake for a baby shower, was finished and carefully boxed to be picked up that evening. Doyoung was scrubbing his hands clean in the sink as Taeyong wiped down the counters. They had stayed later than they usually did on the weekends, but Taeyong didn't mind, and he was sure Doyoung felt the same sense of satisfaction that he did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Boss 1 and Boss 2," Mark's voice came through from the front. "Shouldn't you guys be home by now? Do you need any help back there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong headed out to the front and leaned against the counter. It was late afternoon and it felt like the bakery had finally settled down to breathe after the bustle of the day, although things would probably get busy again with the after-dinner crowd that Mark covered alone. "We're done. The cake is all set to be picked up, they should be coming around 6. The other orders are for tomorrow morning. We'll probably head out soon. You're good here, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark grinned. "Yes, and you don't have to ask me that literally every time you leave. It's been a year."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung emerged from the kitchen, drying his hands. "We've recently discovered that Taeyong has some problems with his memory, so that probably explains it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?" Mark's eyes widened, looking concerned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No." Taeyong shot Doyoung a look. "My memory is fine. Anyway since our wonderful employee has everything under control I think we can go, Doie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you guys free later?" asked Mark. "It's Haechan's birthday, he's having a party."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who's Haechan again?" Doyoung asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark just rolled his eyes. They both knew Mark's friend, and roommate at college, because he tended to show up at the bakery during Mark's shifts, and sometimes even during the week when Mark wasn't even there. As much as Taeyong and Doyoung liked to make a show of shooing Haechan away from distracting their employee, he actually spent most of his time charming the customers and talking up their baked goods and they had to admit he was pretty good for business.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks for the invite," said Taeyong. "But I think we've reached the point where it would be creepy if we show up at a college dorm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I know you're both ancient. But the party's not at a dorm, it's at a bar. In a private room and everything, because we're actually classy, for the record. And you won't even be the only old people there. You know Johnny right? He'll be there. He shot some music videos and photos for me, remember? Anyway he used to work at the bar and that's how we got the room in the first place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't any of my friends come with perks like that?" mused Doyoung.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You literally live off my baked goods, Doie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yong, I bake half these things myself. And you'll notice that the chocolate cupcakes that are already sold out today were mine--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyway, can you come tonight?" Mark interjected calmly. "I told him I wouldn't tell you this, but he asked me to invite you both specifically."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung sighed. "Really I'm disappointed that Haechan is turning out to be too sweet for me to even pretend to be annoyed at anymore."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He means we'll come," said Taeyong. "I mean I need a nap first because I've been up since 4 am but then we'll be there. Text us the details. And you can save a box of whatever desserts you want to bring for him later, too." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great! I'll pretend I didn't tell you that he'll be thrilled. See you later. Sleep well, my old friends. And since we've only been friends for a year, I hope you got that I'm calling you both old."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm pretty sure you're our employee, not our friend," said Taeyong, as he grabbed his bag and started heading for the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Our servant," clarified Doyoung, following.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Our minion."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark smiled and waved. "Uh huh. See you tonight, Bosses."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>----------</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong had to admit the place was pretty classy when the hostess showed him and Doyoung to the room where Haechan's party was already underway. Taeyong had slept longer than he'd meant to, despite Doyoung's repeated phone calls asking where he was, and now they were probably past fashionably late. But it didn't seem like anyone minded or even noticed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They spotted Haechan at the bar and made their way over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey," Taeyong said, raising his voice to be heard. "Happy Birthday!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haechan turned around and immediately grinned when he saw them. "Taeyongie and Doyoungie, my favorite bakers!" He wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders and pulled them into a clumsy hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know for a fact we're the only bakers you know," Doyoung said, patting Haechan on the back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have a drink!" Haechan said, pulling away. There was apparently some special concoction the bartender had been making everyone at Haechan's request, which was incredibly sweet and probably incredibly strong, and soon the three of them had full glasses of the stuff in their hands. "So where's Mark? Did you guys really leave him to run your bakery for you instead of attending my party?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes," said Taeyong. "But the place closed an hour ago, so don't blame us that he's still not here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Haechan, do you really know so many people?" Doyoung asked, looking around the crowded space with his eyebrows raised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I'm loved by all--" Haechan started, when Doyoung suddenly choked on his drink. Haechan started and jumped out of the range of the spray. "Is that really so surprising to you?" Haechan grumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung shook his head and wiped his mouth, clearly struggling to regain the ability to speak. Finally he managed, "Yong, he's here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who, Mark?" Taeyong asked, turning around towards the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, over there. Don't freak out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong turned in the direction Doyoung was pointing and his stomach dropped. Jaehyun was standing across the room next to a very tall guy who Taeyong was pretty sure was Johnny. He let out an exasperated sigh and muttered. "Of course he is. Of course he's here, because he's absolutely everywhere."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who are you guys talking about?" Haechan asked, peering in the direction they were looking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How do you know Jaehyun?" asked Doyoung. He kept glancing at Taeyong and it seemed like his face was struggling between sympathy and amusement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that's Johnny's friend, right? I don't really know him, but since Johnny got us this place I wasn't going to say no when he asked if he could bring someone. I think he just moved here or something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?" said Doyoung thoughtfully. "He was definitely here two years ago...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know him?" asked Haechan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Taeyong sl--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong clapped his hand over Doyoung's mouth. "He's been coming to the bakery."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Haechan was looking between the two of them, but just as it looked like he was about to ask another question he glanced towards the door and his face lit up. "Mark!" He grinned back at Taeyong and Doyoung for a moment. "Sorry guys, your much more entertaining employee is here so I'll leave you to your weird cryptic arguments. Have fun! Be nice!" He headed towards the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung finally shoved Taeyong's hand off his mouth and took another sip of his drink. "You should go say hi," he said innocently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong drank his own drink and didn't say anything. He wanted to say hi. He was trying not to stare across the room but he knew he was failing. Jaehyun had started laughing at something and although Taeyong couldn't hear the sound he could see the way it made his face scrunch up and his shoulders shake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my god," said Doyoung. "You're literally looking like a love struck fool. Yong, I'm serious, go say something. Or at least wave, for the love of god."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will. Later. Probably." Taeyong ducked his head and took another drink, turning so he wasn't facing that side of the room anymore. He told himself it was just the alcohol making his cheeks feel warm. He could feel Doyoung watching him but thankfully a moment later Mark showed up at the bar and soon a number of his and Haechan's other friends from school joined them and Taeyong was relieved to sip his drink and get absorbed into their lively conversation.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A couple hours later the place was only slightly less full and Taeyong had taken refuge in a corner seat with a large glass of water to keep him company. He'd had two of Haechan's birthday concoctions, which had been perfect, and then half of a third, which had probably been a mistake. But he'd certainly been having a good time. It had been a while since he'd gone out like this, or been out this late at all. Being his own boss had its perks but time off wasn't one of them. Thankfully, Doyoung had stopped after one drink and agreed to open the bakery on his own the next day. Taeyong was grateful, although he also suspected Doyoung might have wanted him to get drunk in the hopes of him being less of a wimp when it came to Jaehyun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But instead, as Taeyong got drunk he got sleepy and it just started to feel so easy <em>not</em> to walk over and say hi. And as far as he knew, Jaehyun still hadn't noticed he was there at all. Which was fine, really.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi, Taeyong."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong probably would have jumped if his senses hadn't been so pleasantly dulled. He looked at the seat next to him, which was suddenly occupied, and sighed a little. "Hi, Jaehyun." It really seemed like too much trouble to run away. He took a long drink of his water, his eyes closing, deciding to forget that Jaehyun was there at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't think I'd see you here," Jaehyun said, apparently determined not to let Taeyong forget anything. Taeyong thought it was unfair that Jaehyun's voice could be so low and yet still be heard so clearly under the noise of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong frowned, his eyes still closed. "Really? Are you sure you're not following me?" He opened his eyes and squinted at Jaehyun. "I'm pretty sure you're following me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun laughed, putting his hands up. Probably trying to look innocent. Taeyong narrowed his eyes more. He wasn't buying it. "I'm not, really. I guess I'm just lucky."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong blinked and decided it was safer to go back to looking at his water instead of Jaehyun's stupid face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was quiet for a moment and then Jaehyun spoke again. "Can I ask you something?" Taeyong had been gulping down his water again, which was rather unfair, because before he was able to swallow and reply Jaehyun was already going ahead and asking. He tried to glare to show that he was onto Jaehyun's tricks, and hoped he didn't look too much like a chipmunk with his cheeks full of water. Or at least he hoped he looked like an appropriately angry chipmunk. "Was it really that bad?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong finally managed to swallow. "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The sex."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong coughed. Jaehyun really must be lucky because if he'd said that a moment earlier he'd have ended up covered in water. "Uh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, you pretended you didn't know who I was, so I guess it must have been. I've been thinking back and I really thought it was good. I mean, it definitely was good, for me. And it seemed like you liked it too? But I mean, I guess not." Jaehyun laughed again and scratched the back of his neck. Taeyong just stared at him, wondering how he was capable of making even his embarrassment seem charming. Meanwhile Taeyong was strongly considering sliding down underneath the table. "Anyway, what I mean to say is, sorry if I did anything back then to make you uncomfortable. And I'll stop coming to the bakery. I probably should have taken the hint and stopped already, but your coffee really is great."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some reason this penetrated the haze of Taeyong's brain. "Wait. Are you threatening to stop giving us your business if I say the sex was bad?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun's eyes widened and he actually recoiled a little. "No! What? No, of course not. I'm not trying to <em>extort</em> you, oh my god. Wasn't I apologizing? I meant to be apologizing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you better be back at the bakery on Monday, Jaehyun," Taeyong said, grabbing his water glass and standing up. Jaehyun eyed the glass a little nervously, like he thought Taeyong might dump the contents on him. "And for your information, the sex was great, so you're basically wrong about everything." And with that Taeyong turned around and stalked off to find his friends, pretty sure he'd finally managed to get the upper hand over Jaehyun.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Taeyongie..." Doyoung said sympathetically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, I know. And you're doing a bad job of hiding the fact that you find this hilarious, for the record."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I only find it hilarious because it is. And anyway it's not a bad thing. He literally told you that he liked having sex with you. And I mean, he keeps talking to you despite the fact that you basically malfunction every time. That's a good sign."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong sighed and stared back out at the mostly empty bakery. Sundays tended to be either extremely busy or extremely quiet and today it was the latter. But he supposed putting up with Doyoung's amusement was a fair price to pay for being able to sleep off his hangover while Doyoung opened the place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How exactly do you know Jae again?" Mark asked, coming out of the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong gestured resignedly to Doyoung, who said, "They slept together. Two years ago." He turned back to Taeyong, ignoring the fact that Mark looked like he wanted to ask another question. "You know, it's kind of weird that you didn't see him at <em>all</em> for two years, not even a glimpse, and now you're seeing him basically daily. And he even knows people you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's following me. He just can't stay away."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you suddenly trying to be cocky about this? I'm not sure it's working considering all the times you've embarrassed yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mark, as usual, jumped in at the perfect time. "Actually, I think he went abroad for grad school. Like, he knew Johnny from forever ago but I never met him until now because he just graduated and came back. And grad school's usually two years right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow, Yong, you know what that means," said Doyoung.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He was overseas pining for <em>years</em> over the mysterious boy he slept with on his last night here, and when he finally returns he wanders into a bakery and BAM! His one true love is there to serve him coffee. Seriously, what drama is this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going to go mop something," grumbled Taeyong, walking to the kitchen as Doyoung and Mark both started laughing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Practice what you'll say when he confesses his undying love for you while you do!" Doyoung sang sweetly after him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>----------</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong supposed that on Monday morning when Jaehyun showed up again he shouldn't have been surprised. He had basically commanded him to return to the bakery, after all. But he wasn't sure how many times he got to embarrass himself before Jaehyun would start steering clear. Apparently, he still hadn't reached that number.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong was in the middle of serving a customer who had placed four different and highly specific drink orders when Jaehyun entered. He wished he hadn't noticed, because it suddenly became a lot harder to get the orders right. Really, since Jaehyun had first shown up at the bakery he'd been occupying Taeyong's thoughts a lot. Yes, a lot of the time he was just internally cringing at their interactions. But his brain also kept trying to dredge up his memories from two years ago. And he wasn't sure anyone would be able to carry an intelligent conversation with a person when they couldn't stop remembering what that person looked like naked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He somehow managed to finish the complicated coffee order and pass the drinks over the counter. He felt slightly guilty because since Jaehyun had entered he'd been struggling to shut down the mental images, half drunken memory and half imagination, of Jaehyun's mouth on the back of his neck, his weight pressing him into the mattress, his fingers digging into his hips, and these didn't seem like appropriate thoughts to have when making someone's coffee. He hoped the orders were right and told himself at least there was no way the customer would know what had been going through his head while he made them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi Taeyong." Jaehyun stepped up to the counter, smiling his warm, slightly amused smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong tried not to let Jaehyun's dimples distract him and said, "Hi. The usual today?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure. How was the rest of your weekend?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong was glad to have an excuse to turn away and prepare Jaehyun's order. "Oh, it was fine. How was yours?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was good. Great, even."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh?" Taeyong poured the coffee carefully into the cup of ice and didn't look up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, it's always nice to hear that you're good in bed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong's hand jerked and coffee spilled over the side of the cup onto the counter. At least now he could busy himself with cleaning that up instead of actually saying anything in response. His brain had betrayed him too many times when it came to conversations with Jaehyun so really this was probably for the best.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun didn't seem to notice all the commotion and as Taeyong finally handed him the cleaned up cup of iced coffee he lowered his voice and said, "For the record, you were very good yourself. Thanks for the coffee." He smiled again and walked over to his usual table, leaving Taeyong staring after him, trying to ignore the way the back of his neck still tingled from the sound of Jaehyun's voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As usual, for the next few hours Jaehyun barely moved or even looked up from his work. Taeyong wasn't sure he'd ever seen someone stay so focused for so long. But it was a relief because it meant he was able to do his own job without spilling anything else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just before the bakery closed, Doyoung poked his head into the kitchen where Taeyong was preparing ingredients for the next morning. "Hey, um, Jaehyun's out here asking for you." Taeyong glanced up. "I can tell him you're too busy if you want?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, that's okay," Taeyong said, and walked out to the front past Doyoung, who he could feel eyeing him as he passed. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked Jaehyun as he reached the counter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I want to take you out some time, and then talk to you, yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong looked at him for a moment. Jaehyun, as usual, had a calm, easy smile on his face. He looked like he was used to being told yes. And he also looked like he wouldn't mind terribly if he was told no. Taeyong wasn't sure what to make of this. He couldn't tell if he resented his calmness because he himself was such a flustered mess every time they interacted, or if he just wished Jaehyun seemed more invested in the answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But, Taeyong reasoned with himself, he would probably regret it if he said no. So, Jaehyun wasn't desperately in love with him. That was fine, Taeyong wasn't desperately in love with him either. They barely even knew each other, when he thought about it. And, like Doyoung had said, the best case scenario was just getting to have great sex again. This certainly seemed like things might at least be headed for that scenario. Even Taeyong wasn't going to completely sabotage himself by turning that down. "Okay," Taeyong said, hoping his silence hadn't been awkwardly long.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Jaehyun smiled wider. "When do you finish here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, you mean take me out now? <em>Today?</em>" Taeyong sputtered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, if you're free? It's been two years, I guess I'm sort of impatient."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong had to mentally instruct his mouth to close. And then he had to mentally instruct it to open again so he could speak. "Oh, um, okay. I'll probably be done by 4 or 4:30? But I'm kind of gross, I'll have to go home and change and everything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't look gross," said Jaehyun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I--thank you? But I feel sort of...." Taeyong had been about to say "dirty" but he wasn't sure that was the best choice of words. Or maybe his brain was just overcompensating now after all his unfiltered embarrassment and making him second guess every thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I wasn't thinking we'd do anything fancy, if that helps. Or we could even stay here, if that's easier? I don't know if that's weird. Or like, allowed." Jaehyun laughed his low, quiet laugh, and his nose scrunched a little. Taeyong's neck tingled again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd say it's allowed, but you may have noticed I have a business partner who's also here at every moment. So yes, that might be a little weird." Taeyong tried to chuckle too and was pleased that, while he didn't think it was quite so alluring as Jaehyun's, it at least didn't sound like a dying creature this time around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, don't worry Yong," called Doyoung's voice suddenly from the kitchen. "I can always leave you to clean up and close up yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You better not!" Taeyong called back to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun laughed, actually laughed this time. The sound was still alluring, Taeyong couldn't help but notice, but the way his face scrunched up seemed a little less controlled than before. "Don't worry, I can wait. He doesn't have to leave."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong cocked his head to one side. "I thought you said you were impatient?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun blinked and faltered for just a moment before responding. Taeyong felt pleased for a moment, but then realized that Jaehyun being caught off guard now just said a lot about how pathetic his conversational ability had really been up until this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, clean quickly then," Jaehyun said. He flashed another smile and headed back over to his table to wait. Taeyong scowled after him, thinking that of course even a momentarily flustered Jaehyun managed to sound cool in the end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>----------</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a little strange, after they closed, to finish the day's tasks with Jaehyun sitting there at his table, still tapping away at his laptop. As unobtrusive as he was, it was still weird just knowing he was there. Taeyong was glad when the front of the bakery had been cleaned and he was able to move to the kitchen, where he started scrubbing down the countertops while Doyoung mopped the floors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So," said Doyoung after a moment. Taeyong wasn't facing him but he could hear the smile in his voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is good right? Like, heading for a repeat of the best sex of your life good, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong laughed a little. "Probably?" He leaned in to scrub at a patch of sugar that had scorched itself onto the countertop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung was quiet for a moment, and then it seemed like he couldn't help himself and he asked, "'Probably' that it will lead to sex or 'probably' that this is a good thing...? Please don't tell me you're overthinking this so much that you're going to talk yourself out of it. You're allowed to just have an uncomplicated good time, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know? I have uncomplicated good times a lot, come on. He's just kind of hard to read? Like he just seems too charming to really be interested beyond sex I guess?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, I haven't had any actual conversations with him, so I can't really say. But is that a problem?" Taeyong was quiet. He really wasn't sure. "Do you like him or something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! I mean, I barely know him," Taeyong said quickly. "I think a real conversation is required to actually like someone." The sugar was stubbornly clinging to the counter and his fingertips were starting to feel slightly numb from all the scrubbing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But nothing?" Taeyong heard Doyoung let out a skeptical sort of laugh behind him and Taeyong sighed. Finally he said, "Fine... I don't know how to explain without sounding delusional but there was just something about last time. I don't know what." Taeyong trailed off into a mumble by the end. He leaned away from the counter for a moment and shook out his hand, staring at the slowly shrinking patch of sugar in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like, because the sex was good?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess? I mean, yeah, that must have been what it was. I was drunk, so who really knows. But it felt different."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So why'd you leave before he woke up? If you felt something why leave?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't say I <em>felt</em> something. It just felt different but like, it was still just sex. I think. And I woke up kind of hungover, everything sucks when you're hungover, and I didn't want that night to turn into something that sucked. I didn't want him to turn out not to be how he seemed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How'd he seem?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong let out a small laugh. "I don't know, Doyoung. Maybe he was just good at doing and saying the right things, you know? I'm starting to think that's what it must have been. But he seemed... really into me, like a lot, but somehow it wasn't weird and overbearing even though we'd just met. Everyone wants to feel wanted like that right? He probably just knows how to make people feel that way. Or maybe he just... wants people easily and doesn't hold back from showing it. Like he didn't <em>know</em> me at all. He's probably just like that with everyone, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment there was just the swishing sound of the mop sliding across the floor. Taeyong started scrubbing the counter again, his cheeks hot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, I truly can't answer that question, Yong. Maybe you're right about him, but don't sell yourself short. Like, I think it's smart not to just immediately get sucked in by the things he says, but maybe also don't completely rule out the possibility that he really was that into you, and maybe is now too? Either way, now you'll have a chance to get to know him better, so that's good, right?" Doyoung paused and the sound of the mop paused too. "I guess, be careful, not cynical, is what I would say."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong glanced over his shoulder and gave Doyoung a wry smile. "You should put that on a t-shirt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Doyoung grinned. "That was pretty good, right? Think it would work for our bakery merch?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It would fly off the shelves for sure." Taeyong laughed, but the advice did stay in his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>----------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong lingered in the back for a few minutes as Doyoung left, after giving Taeyong a very cheesy double thumbs up that made him roll his eyes. Taeyong heard Doyoung talking to Jaehyun out in the front, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Which was a relief, since that probably meant Jaehyun hadn't overheard his and Doyoung's conversation either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong started to walk towards the front of the bakery, noticed he was still wearing his apron, took it off and spent longer than necessary hanging it neatly near the door, ran his fingers through his hair, smoothed out his shirt, and then finally walked all the way out to Jaehyun's table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun looked up and as soon as his eyes met Taeyong's, his face broke into his easy smile, dimples and all. "Hi. You're all done?" He closed his laptop and slid it away into his backpack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. We have some leftover pastries that probably won't be good tomorrow, if you want?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure, that sounds good," Jaehyun said, and Taeyong went to get them. It was weird being in the bakery after hours with someone who wasn't Doyoung or Mark. Or maybe it was just weird being alone with Jaehyun, and would have been weird whether they were at the bakery or somewhere else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time when Taeyong returned to Jaehyun's table he sat down across from him, placing the tray of pastries between them. "Hi," he said again, automatically, and then cringed internally as he always seemed to whenever he spoke to Jaehyun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun laughed. "Hi. Thanks for these." He took a mini chocolate raspberry cake and bit into it, humming approvingly. "I swear when I suggested spending time here I wasn't just angling for a cheap date, but this really worked out well. Everything I've tried here is so good, seriously."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd hope so, considering you keep showing up here every day." Taeyong picked up a strawberry macaron and took a small bite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I have to admit the pastries aren't the only reason for that," Jaehyun said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong felt his cheeks warm and pretended to be inspecting his cookie, deciding to laugh the comment off. He could swear he'd successfully flirted with people before, many times, probably even with Jaehyun the first time they'd met, although he couldn't remember. But he'd clearly lost his touch, dear god. "What do you work on here every day, by the way? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." <em>Great question, fascinating conversation, Yong, really. </em>He took another bite of his cookie to try to shut up the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Doyoung.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm a writer?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong looked up. "Uh, was that a question?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun laughed. "No, I am actually a writer. Sort of weird to think of myself that way I guess, since I just started this job. I just finished grad school and now I'm writing for a small-ish news site, mostly political stuff. Pretty straightforward in-the-moment updates for now. Someday I want to be able to do longer pieces, go more in depth with research and stuff, write things with more of a point of view instead of just reporting events."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That still sounds interesting though. Like, you have to start somewhere right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, yeah for sure. I mean, considering I graduated like a month ago I'm super lucky. It's all remote work, and since I just moved back here I'm staying at Johnny's place--my friend Johnny, he was at Haechan's party?" Taeyong nodded. "He's letting me crash while I find a place, but he already has a roommate so it's been crowded to say the least. Not exactly an ideal work environment, even when they're out, so here I am every day." Jaehyun flashed a grin and turned his attention back to the tray of pastries.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I feel like I'd be so unproductive working like that. You always look so focused. Tons of people come here to do work and I swear no one seems as productive as you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun's eyes flicked up to Taeyong. "So you spend time watching me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I--No, I just... see you. You're here all day!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun laughed and picked up an elaborate cream-filled pastry. "For the record, you can watch me all you want. And yeah, when I have stuff to write I do kind of tune everything else out pretty well. Plus it's my first real job, I feel like I really need to impress everyone." He took a bite of the pastry and his eyes actually widened. "Wow, thish--" he swallowed and looked up at Taeyong. "This is amazing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong had to admit that even after years running this place, the sight of someone really enjoying something he'd made didn't get old. And it might have felt a little extra nice since the reaction was coming from Jaehyun. "Thanks. I came up with that one myself, actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow," Jaehyun said again. "How'd you end up running a bakery? I mean obviously you have a gift, but still."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Honestly, it's been three years and it's still kind of surreal sometimes when I really think about it? It actually started as a joke between me and Doyoung in college. I mean I did like to bake, since I was a kid, and then Doyoung and I were roommates in college and he's a perfectionist so he kind of picked up the hobby from me and got really good at it. Anyway, we'd always kind of throw around ideas of what our bakery would be like. I mean, it was all totally ridiculous stuff at first, we weren't serious at all. But by the time we graduated we'd basically come up with a whole business plan. And I mean, this is sort of dark maybe, but a few months later Doyoung's grandmother passed away and he inherited some money, and we decided we could actually try to do this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And let me guess, everyone fell in love with these pastries and the beautiful bakers that made them and business took off?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong blinked. "Uh, well, no. Business definitely did not take off. We went from hoping to just break even with this to being unsure if we'd be able to keep the place open at all. But then completely out of the blue some influencer who we'd never heard of posted about us and business picked up, like, a lot. It was kind of scary, actually. I think for months we were convinced that one day we'd come in and the customers would just be gone again, as suddenly as they'd come. But that didn't happen, so here we are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm glad," Jaehyun said. "I mean, partly because I get to come here and eat delicious things and see you. But also it's really obvious how much you love this place. I'm glad you get to keep doing something you love."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong stared at Jaehyun, feeling a little unbalanced. Jaehyun had been taking every opportunity to throw in something charming, and yes, Taeyong had a truly pathetic track record of responding no matter what Jaehyun said. But this didn't feel quite the same. Taeyong glanced down at the pastries. Doyoung's words echoed through his mind. <em>Be careful, not cynical.</em> "Yeah, I'm really lucky."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaeyun had finished the pastry and was brushing the crumbs off his fingers. "So, can I have a tour?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong raised an eyebrow. "I mean, the place isn't big, you've basically seen it all. But I'll show you the kitchen, if you want." Jaehyun nodded and gestured for Taeyong to lead the way. When they entered, the kitchen was still slightly warmer than the rest of the bakery from the lingering heat of the ovens. Taeyong started pointing out the different equipment and describing what it was used for. He showed Jaehyun the dough quietly rising for the next day and the sketches of special cakes and pastries they'd created themselves. But the space was small and he soon ran out of things to show. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong turned away from closing the enormous fridge. Jaehyun was watching him, the slightest hint of his usual smile at the corners of his lips. A moment passed in silence. Taeyong shifted his eyes around the kitchen to try to find something to say but the feeling of Jaehyun's eyes on him was enough to make this attempt hopeless. Finally he looked back at Jaehyun. "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know," Jaehyun said, tilting his head to one side like he was really thinking. "I never thought I'd see you again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong couldn't think of anything to say to that and they lapsed into silence for another moment. The kitchen was starting to feel warmer, even though the ovens were cooling around them. Jaehyun walked closer, paused, and then stepped even closer. Taeyong reached one hand behind him reflexively and pressed his palm into the cool stainless steel of the refrigerator.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want to kiss you," Jaehyun said, his voice soft.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong blinked and then managed a nervous laugh. "Ah, so that's why you wanted to see the kitchen...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, it's not," said Jaehyun seriously. Taeyong watched his eyes flicker down to his mouth and then back up again. He swallowed. "I just always want to kiss you when I see you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong's mouth opened but it took a minute for him to make a sound. "Oh, uh, okay." He wanted to kick himself but he supposed he should just accept by now that he was not going to be the smooth one in any of their interactions. Jaehyun's tongue darted out over his lips and then he leaned closer and kissed him gently. Taeyong's head swam a little. He was pretty sure it had to be his imagination, but as Jaehyun brought his hands up to his face and kissed him more deeply he could swear his mouth had a familiar taste. But that was impossible. It had been two years, there was no way he remembered something like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong only realized he had been sliding his tongue over Jaehyun's lips, trying to pinpoint the taste, when Jaehyun opened his mouth against his and then pressed him back hard against the fridge. Taeyong had to shift awkwardly to get his hand unstuck from behind his back. He clutched Jaehyun's shoulders instead. Jaehyun's hands were on his waist now, and then they slid up underneath his shirt. His fingers were hot against his skin and the metal of the fridge was startlingly cold against his back where his shirt rode up. Taeyong could feel himself getting out of breath and when Jaehyun pressed fully against him he could feel that the younger was already getting hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, stop, we can't do this here." Taeyong pushed Jaehyun back with both hands on his chest, trying not to enjoy how good his chest felt under his palms. "It's definitely a health code violation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun was a little breathless too. "But it's hot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But it's <em>unsanitary,</em>" said Taeyong, his cheeks burning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll clean up. I'll clean everything." Jaehyun's hands were still on Taeyong's waist, under his shirt, but his touch was softer. His eyes were bright and his ears were very red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. No, I'm serious." Taeyong shook his head to try to clear it because it was very tempting to let Jaehyun kiss him again. "It really is unsanitary. But also I can't come to work here every day and know we--" He cleared his throat. "It's already hard enough to stay focused with you around. We can't do anything here, I mean it." He pushed a little harder against his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun took his hands off his skin, softly running them down Taeyong's shirt to smooth it instead. His eyes were lowered watching his hands move but the small smile was back on his face. "You have trouble staying focused because of me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong let out his breath. <em>Here we go again.</em> "Maybe." He wondered how long it would take before he said something lame or downright idiotic this time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think about me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, sure, fine. Sometimes I think about you. I mean, you're always here, of course I do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you think about the last time?" Jaehyun's eyes flickered back up to meet Taeyong's. "Two years ago?" Taeyong didn't trust himself to say anything. Jaehyun's hands were still running over his sides, almost absentmindedly now, and he was standing very close. Taeyong's hands were still against Jaehyun's chest but his arms were starting to get crushed between them as the space narrowed. Jaehyun dropped his head a little and Taeyoung could feel his breath over his ear and neck. "Do you think about me fucking you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I, uh--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I've thought about it a lot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was serious when I said you were good, Taeyong, it was really good." His face was touching the side of Taeyong's face now. Taeyong realized he was holding his breath. "I know this might be weird for me to say now, after o long, but it's true. You were... you're just... I mean still, now, you drive me crazy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong was very grateful that Jaehyun's face was tucked next to his and that he wasn't looking at him because he couldn't keep his own face from making an expression somewhere between an eye roll and a swoon. <em>Who says things like that?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun's hands finally stilled and Taeyong heard him take a slow breath, and then he straightened, looking at the ceiling and puffing out his cheeks as he let the breath out. Taeyong glanced away too, because looking at the stretch of Jaehyun's neck was not helping him calm down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun cleared his throat. "Can I come over then, to your place? Maybe?" Taeyong looked back at him, a little surprised. Jaehyun's face was still flushed and he looked more uncomfortable than before. "I'd invite you myself, but I mean, it's not my apartment, I can't really. I'm not trying to impose, though, I just...." He trailed off and ran his hand through his hair, looking at Taeyong with a slightly pained expression like he wanted him to just understand what he meant from his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong considered for a moment, but really if he was honest he was just forcing himself to consider a decision he'd already made. Even if he still wasn't totally sure about Jaehyun he couldn't deny that he wanted him to come over. He couldn't deny that he wanted him. "Okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Why are you surprised?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun laughed, but it seemed more directed at himself. "I don't know. This is all a little surreal." Taeyong tilted his head and Jaehyun ran his hand through his hair again. "Where do you live?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pretty close. We can walk."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay." Jaehyun smiled and the way his nose crinkled was just so <em>warm</em> it made Taeyong's stomach hurt a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong started to head out of the kitchen, smoothing his shirt a little more crisply as he went. When he reached the doorway he noticed Jaehyun wasn't next to him and turned back. He was still standing in the exact same spot, facing the refridgerator with his back to Taeyong. "You coming?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun didn't turn around. "Uh, I just need a minute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong raised his eyebrows in surprise. They'd barely done more than kiss, but his face flushed remembering the feeling of Jaehyun hard against his leg. "Sure." He went out to the front to get his things together and waited for Jaehyun at the door, trying and honestly mostly failing not to think about his dick.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Jaehyun emerged a few minutes later he didn't look the least bit uncomfortable or embarrassed. <em>How does he do that?</em> Taeyong wondered as he held the door open and then locked up behind them. The evening was warm and the sun was low but still slanted brightly through the gaps in the buildings; it was almost summer. There was a smell in the air, the pleasant kind of smell that lingered after a hot day, rising off the cement that had been baking in the sun. They started walking slowly down the still busy street.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How did you choose where to open this place?" Jaehyun asked, looking around at the small shops.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Honestly it was quieter here when we opened. Which meant cheaper, thank god. Even in just a few years lots of new places have popped up." They continued walking, talking easily about nothing important. Taeyong's mind would occasionally flicker back to the feel of Jaehyun's mouth on his in the kitchen but it already felt more distant than it should have, given that barely twenty minutes had passed. Given how intensely warm his mouth had felt at the time. Maybe it had something to do with how relaxed Jaehyun seemed again. Taeyong realized it was sort of infectious, but he had to tell himself that Jaehyun being relentlessly unbothered by everything might be just another sign that he wasn't totally serious. It was getting harder to remember this though. He could still hear Jaehyun's voice in his ear, <em>You drive me crazy.</em> Taeyong swallowed. He wasn't sure if he felt reassured by the thought that Jaehyun might actually like him, or if it just made him more nervous than ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they neared Taeyong's building they lapsed into silence. Taeyong wasn't sure if it was a comfortable one or not. The silence continued as they climbed the narrow stairs and entered his small studio. He glanced around self-consciously. Of course he hadn't known he'd have company, and the place was a mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow, everything's so clean," Jaehyun said, looking around. The space wasn't large. Taeyong's bed was in the far corner, partially obscured by a bookshelf. The kitchen had its own space cut out of the room to one side, with a table and chairs separating it from the main area which was filled by a couch, coffee table, and TV. The window sills were lined with succulents and a large potted plant stretched its leaves in the corner next to the couch. And that was pretty much it. Taeyong eyed the markers scattered over the coffee table and the single dish in the sink and wondered what Jaehyun was talking about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want something to drink?" Taeyong asked, clearing the markers off the table and wandering over to the kitchen. Jaehyun was kicking off his shoes in the entryway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure, just water's fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Taeyong turned back with two glasses of water Jaehyun was sitting on the couch staring around him. He seemed to be taking up a lot of space, somehow. Taeyong couldn't quite believe he was here. The last time they'd... hung out, they'd ended up at Jaehyun's parents house since it was near the club they'd been at and his parents were gone for the weekend. Taeyong doubted it would have mattered even if they hadn't been. He could remember how badly he'd wanted to go home with Jaehyun, badly enough that he started kissing him before they even got in the door, and possibly shoved his hand down his pants too although he hoped his drunken memory was wrong about that. Either way, his cheeks burned now at the thought. But he'd be lying to himself if he pretended they were only burning with embarrassment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked over and handed Jaehyun the water and then just stood there awkwardly taking a sip from his own glass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sit," Jaehyun patted the couch next to him. Taeyong did. Jaehyun was just smiling at him and Taeyong supposed it could have qualified as "grinning like an idiot" except of course when Jaehyun did it he just looked incredibly attractive, as usual. Jaehyun put his glass down on the coffee table, still looking around the room. "Your place is really nice. It must be great to live on your own, too. God I can only imagine." He laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it is nice, I've been lucky. And I like getting to have time on my own. Although to hear Doyoung tell it if I didn't have to go to the bakery I'd just hole up here alone indefinitely. Which, I mean, he might not be wrong about."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about holing up indefinitely with someone else?" Jaehyun asked, turning towards Taeyong, still smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Well, I've never tried that," Taeyong said, his voice fading at the end as Jaehyun put his hand on his thigh and squeezed gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No?" Jaehyun was leaning closer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No...." Jaehyun kissed him. Taeyong wasn't sure it felt different than before in the bakery or if he was just painfully aware that this time they could do whatever they wanted and he didn't have to worry about any health inspectors. He brought his hands to the sides of Jaehyun's face and Jaehyun started to scooch closer to him on the couch, but Taeyong pushed him back against the back of the couch and climbed onto his lap. Jaehyun made a surprised sound but his hands settled easily onto his hips and after a moment he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue past Taeyong's lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong's body seemed to have started making decisions on its own now. Whatever this was, or would become, didn't seem terribly important as Jaehyun's fingers started digging into his hips, pressing him down against his lap. Taeyong's fingers were undoing Jaehyun's buttons, one by one. He had to pull away to reach the bottom ones and push the shirt off his shoulders, noticing vaguely that Jaehyun was bigger than he'd been two years ago, his muscles more defined. Jaehyun leaned forward to shimmy the sleeves off his arms and Taeyong, leaning back to give him room, almost tumbled backwards off his lap but at the same second as he reached forward to grab Jaehyun's bare shoulders, Jaehyun reached out and caught him around his waist. Taeyong's breath left him in a rush and Jaehyun, finally extracting his other arm from the shirt, reached up to wrap his hand around the back of Taeyong's neck and pull him down until their mouths met again, harder than before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun's hands had snaked up the back of Taeyong's shirt and he broke away to let Jaehyun pull the shirt off over his head. Before Taeyong could shake his hair out of his eyes and lean back down to kiss him again Jaehyun licked his tongue flat against Taeyong's nipple. Taeyong gasped and Jaehyun looked up at him with an expression that could only be described as a smirk. Taeyong just looked down at him, bracing his hands on his shoulders and feeling the younger's hands press against his back. Jaehyun kept his eyes on Taeyong's and stuck his tongue out to flick over Taeyong's nipple again. Taeyong actually shivered. Jaehyun's arms were tightening around his waist and he could feel him starting to get hard again underneath him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong pulled Jaehyun's chin back up and kissed him again. Jaehyun's arms were so tight around him it was getting hard to breathe, but maybe it would have been hard to breathe anyway. There was something intoxicating about being with Jaehyun, Taeyong thought. It had been like that the first time too, two years ago, although at that time he had also been literally intoxicated so he hadn't known how much of his perception he could really trust. But now Taeyong was sober, and still felt almost lightheaded with how sensitive he felt to every touch, every press of Jaehyun's heated skin against his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"H-hold on," Taeyong said, pushing Jaehyun away until his arms loosened and his back hit the back of the couch. "Just a sec." Taeyong scrambled off him a little clumsily and tried not to feel self-conscious walking away towards his bed, where he rummaged in some drawers until he found some lube and condoms. Walking back towards Jaehyun, who was still leaning back on the couch watching him, he hoped he wasn't sort of jumping the gun here. Both of them still had their pants on after all. It just seemed like it was--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good to be prepared, huh," Jaehyun said, eyeing what Taeyong was carrying and raising an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, yes. Right?" Taeyong felt a little uncertain as he put them down on the table. It wasn't like he was misreading the situation, right? He couldn't possibly be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmhm." Jaehyun was watching Taeyong with an expression that certainly made him feel like he was in fact reading the situation perfectly. Taeyong moved to sit back on Jaehyun's lap but he stopped him with his hands on his hips, keeping him standing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wha--?" Taeyong didn't get very far because Jaehyun was already undoing his belt and then his pants. His eyes flickered up to Taeyong once and then he pushed Taeyong's pants and boxers down his thighs. Jaehyun made a soft humming noise as Taeyong's hard cock was exposed in front of him. Taeyong only realized he was holding his breath when Jaehyun finally took him into his mouth and his breath left him in a low groan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shit, Taeyong had forgotten how good Jaehyun was at this. Why was he so good at everything? Taeyong scowled around the room, or tried to; it wasn't easy to do with Jaehyun's fingers tightening in the backs of his thighs and pulling him closer, taking him farther in his mouth. Jaehyun pushed his pants further down his legs and Taeyong managed to step out of them without losing his balance, and even got his socks off with his toes, which took every ounce of concentration he still had available in a brain that was getting increasingly clouded with arousal. It seemed like Jaehyun might have been waiting for him to get his shit together and stop wriggling so much because as soon as Taeyong was done with his socks achievement, Jaehyun's hands slid up to his ass and pressed him forward until his cock hit the back of the younger's throat and Jaehyun's nose was pressed against him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh. Fuck." Taeyong's hand steadied itself on Jaehyun's shoulder, which was good, because then Jaehyun started swallowing, his fingers pushing Taeyong even closer, and he could feel his throat flexing around him and he thought his legs might give out. "Fuck, Jae, wait." Taeyong shuddered hard. Jaehyun finally pulled off, coughing but looking fairly pleased with himself as he glanced up at Taeyong and blinked the wetness out of his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun reached for the lube on the table behind Taeyong and squeezed some over his fingers before he took Taeyong back into his mouth and reached behind him. "Jae...." Taeyong wasn't entirely sure why he was saying his name. It wasn't like he wanted him to stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun was, of course, good at this too, and soon Taeyong was genuinely not sure how much longer his legs would support him. He was already clinging hard to the younger's shoulders but he knew he was about to come and wasn't sure he would manage to stay standing if he did. And as good as Jaehyun's fingers felt, they were starting to feel like not enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jae, wait, stop." Jaehyun didn't stop. "I'm gonna come, wait." Taeyong was breathing hard and didn't like the slightly frantic edge he heard in his voice. Jaehyun looked up at him and Taeyong could tell he had heard this too and was enjoying it. Taeyong pushed him back hard and Jaehyun's mouth finally slid off him and he sat there gasping a little but smiling like he'd never enjoyed himself more. Taeyong shook his head and shoved a condom at him, not quite trusting his voice. The air in the room felt almost unpleasantly cool now after the heat of Jaehyun's mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong occupied himself instead with pulling Jaehyun's pants off, which Jaehyun let him do, just watching him silently and lifting his hips off the couch when he had to. Taeyong got momentarily distracted at the sight of Jaehyun sitting below him, naked and fully hard even though he hadn't been touched yet, his pale skin flushed. When he looked at his face he was a little startled by the heat in Jaehyun's eyes. He didn't look like he was about to laugh anymore and Taeyong could almost see the effort it took when Jaehyun tore his eyes away from him and busied himself with putting on the condom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong swallowed and settled himself in Jaehyun's lap again. Jaehyun looked up at him for a moment and reached up to push the sweaty hair off Taeyong's forehead. His touch was gentle. He looked like he was about to say something but he didn't and then Taeyong sank down onto him and his eyelids fluttered and all he said was "Oh," very quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, 'oh,'" mumbled Taeyong, already slightly out of breath. He started rocking his hips and Jaehyun's arms wrapped around his waist again, tightly like before. His touch felt almost desperate but Taeyong couldn't quite believe Jaehyun was the type to touch anyone desperately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong moved faster, more certainly, and Jaehyun groaned and pressed his mouth against his chest. Taeyong could feel his hot breath against his sternum and could feel the bruising way the younger's fingers dug into his shoulder and his waist. He felt full. Even the parts of his skin that weren't being touched felt sensitive somehow, and there was simultaneously the growing feeling of his arousal low in his belly and something else rising up into his throat, something like giddiness. They weren't doing anything he hadn't done before with other people, really. He didn't know why it should feel so good. But it did. The giddy feeling grew in Taeyong's chest, like his lungs were inflating, and a giggle slipped past his lips on his next breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong. "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong giggled again at the concerned look on Jaehyun's face, even though he didn't actually think it was funny. It felt more like his body couldn't contain all the sensation and this was one way of letting it out. "Nothing, nothing, sorry." He giggled again and had trouble stopping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun pulled back a little more so he could look at Taeyong properly, his hands dropping to his hips. "You're laughing during sex and you're not even going to tell me why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong pressed a hand over his mouth and looked around the room at anything other than Jaehyun to try to stop laughing, thinking that, of course, even during sex he would do something bizarre. Had to keep his streak of embarrassment alive, it seemed. "It's nothing, I don't know, I'm sorry. Nothing's funny. It just feels... so good. And I just don't get <em>why.</em> Like we're not... <em>doing </em>that much but...." Taeyong stopped. <em>But it feels different.</em> He didn't think that was something he should say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Taeyong glanced back down at Jaehyun he looked a little worried. "Do you want me to do more?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no. I swear that's not what I meant." Jaehyun still looked uncertain, almost self-conscious, and Taeyong felt bad but also couldn't help but find it sort of endearing. He leaned down and kissed Jaehyun, finding it easier to keep speaking quietly against his mouth instead of looking at him. "I'm serious, it feels good, you--you're really good." He kissed him again but another giggle escaped anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can do more, you know," Jaehyun mumbled. His tone had changed. It didn't sound so uncertain now. His hands tightened on Taeyong's hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh." Taeyong eyed Jaehyun. Jaehyun leaned harder back into the couch and his hands tightened even more. "I swear I wasn't laughing at you, Jae, really."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know," Jaehyun said, and thrust up into Taeyong. Taeyong was thrown forward slightly and gripped Jaehyun's shoulders to regain his balance as another laugh slipped past his lips, quickly turning to gasps and moans and Jaehyun kept fucking up into him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck, Jae."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is this better?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. I mean," Taeyong tightened his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders. "No, it was already good. Fuck, how...." He kissed Jaehyun again even though it was hard to keep their lips together now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun's fingers were pressing into Taeyong's hips painfully hard and then he made a strained sort of noise into Taeyong's mouth and pushed him off of him. Taeyong landed on the couch next to him and stared, confused and disoriented by the sudden change, the sudden emptiness and absence of touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun was on his knees now, looking down at Taeyong. The heat was back in his eyes, and maybe something else. "Turn over." Taeyong stared for a second, his skin feeling hot again all over, and then Jaehyun's hands were on him, turning him. Taeyong barely had time to brace himself against the arm of the couch before Jaehyun took him like that, fucking into him hard until Taeyong had to muffle his moans in the couch cushions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun came shuddering with his mouth pressed between Taeyong's shoulder blades and his arm tight around his stomach. Taeyong had started trembling at some point and was torn between how good it felt to know Jaehyun was coming apart like that because of him, and how frustrating it was to be on the brink of orgasm for as long as he had without relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun pulled out almost right away and turned Taeyong over onto his back, which was good because Taeyong's thighs were quivering. Jaehyun's stomach was still clenching and unclenching and Taeyong watched as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, shuddering again. "Sorry," Jaehyun said, his voice low and breathless. Taeyong wasn't sure what the apology was for, but he didn't get to ask because Jaehyun leaned forward and took his dick all the way into his mouth at once. Taeyong moaned at the sudden sensation and arched off the couch as he came.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lay there for a moment staring blankly at the ceiling, his eyes tracing the familiar web of cracks in one corner. He blinked and came back to himself when Jaehyun's lips pressed against him. He could taste himself faintly. "Ew." But he didn't really mind, and Jaehyun just smirked and kissed him again before he climbed off the couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong dragged himself to the bathroom and when he came back Jaehyun was standing in the middle of the room drinking his forgotten glass of water, wearing a pair of shorts that Taeyong wondered about for a second before realizing they were his. "You're making yourself right at home, huh?" He felt a little self conscious now that he was the only one naked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun swallowed the water and grinned. "Well it's been two years, I'm not letting you go again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun's smile slipped a little and he looked less certain as he said, "I mean, I know you have a say in that. Uh, I'll go if you want me to, I didn't mean...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, that's not what I meant. I just... didn't know you were really into this? Into me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun blinked at him, looking confused. "Really? I thought I made it pretty obvious? I literally told you I've been thinking about you for two years, Taeyong, how did you not think I like you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong felt his cheeks warm. He really wished he weren't having this conversation standing completely naked in the middle of the room, although Jaehyun didn't seem to mind or even really notice. "Yeah but it always seemed so easy for you to say all that stuff. I thought maybe you just... say those types of things."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun cocked his head. "I mean, yeah, if I mean it then I say it." He still looked perplexed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong glanced down. He knew he was blushing hard now. "Sure, but there are tons of things I mean that I don't manage to say..." he mumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like what?" Jaehyun's lips quirked up into a small smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong glanced up and looked back down again, feeling like his whole body was probably blushing at this point. "I just mean in general, I wasn't thinking of anything specific."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun laughed. "It's okay Yongie, you don't have to say you think my dick is magical because I can already tell."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong physically stepped back, torn between laughing and fleeing for the bathroom. He really needed to find himself some clothes. "Oh my god, what the fuck are you even saying?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun was still laughing. "I'm right though, that's what you were thinking, wasn't it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can promise you I have never, ever thought your dick was <em>magical</em>. Jesus Christ what is wrong with you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun just kept laughing uncontrollably for a moment before he finally got himself under control and stepped a little closer. "Well, you don't have to tell me you like me either, 'cause I already know that too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong narrowed his eyes. "After being laughed at I'm not so sure about that any more."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But am I wrong?" Jaehyun was still smiling but his eyes were softer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong scowled. "Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun laughed again and closed the distance between them. "You're so cute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong folded his arms over his stomach. "Don't laugh at me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no I'm not. I mean, when I first met you I didn't think you'd be like this. You're really not as cool as I thought you'd be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong's eyes snapped back up to Jaehyun's. "Hey!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun just smiled and put his hands on Taeyong's arms, rubbing them up and down. His palms were very warm and Taeyong realized he'd gotten kind of chilled. "I'm sorry, I know I'm teasing you, it's just so easy. But I don't mean in a bad way. I really like how you are." His palms were still sliding up and down Taeyong's shoulders and arms and his voice was softer now that he was standing so close. "I really like you, Taeyong, I'm serious." He kissed him, his fingers squeezing around his biceps for a moment, and then he pulled away. "I really thought you'd have figured that out by now though." He chuckled again quietly but Taeyong didn't find that it made him so self conscious this time. Jaehyun reached up and touched Taeyong's cheek, and Taeyong thought he really must have been blushing furiously because Jaehyun's fingers that had been so warm against his arms felt cool on his face. "I'm really glad I went into your bakery that day. I can't believe it, but I'm glad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taeyong swallowed and managed to look at Jaehyun and say, "Me too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaehyun's smile grew. "I knew it." Before Taeyong could respond he kissed him again, his fingers spreading over his cheek and his other hand sliding warm around his back. He walked him backwards until his legs hit the bed and then he laid him down against the pillows and kissed him everywhere. Taeyong suddenly didn't mind so much that he was naked. This time was slower and really, Taeyong thought, it should have been even more boring than before, but he had stopped wondering what made it feel so good. Jaehyun, for his part, seemed determined to use every touch, and kiss, and whisper of Taeyong's name, to remove any doubts--or cluelessness--Taeyong might still have had.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>----------</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Boss, your boyfriend's trying to get free pastries again, and this time he brought all his friends!" Mark's voice echoed back to the kitchen where Taeyong was putting the finishing touches on some cream puffs.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As Taeyong walked to the front he could hear Haechan's indignant voice say, "We're <em>your</em> friends too, Mark!" at the same time that Jaehyun sputtered, "This is not <em>all</em> my friends, I have other friends!" When Taeyong emerged into the front he could see Johnny there too, standing behind the other two and laughing.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Doyoung emerged from the kitchen behind Taeyong. "You know I've said this before, Yong, but I'm pretty sure he's just with you for the baked goods."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"If that were true," said Jaehyun with an exageratedly sweet smile, "I'd be dating you. You're the one who makes my favorite chocolate cupcakes."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Of course I am, I make all the best things here," said Doyoung, who never missed a beat when it came to witty comebacks--something he never let Taeyong forget, although Taeyong's ability to converse with Jaehyun had drastically improved in the past few months. "But that would just be too obvious. This way no one will suspect you."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Alright, that's enough hilarious banter," said Taeyong, rolling his eyes. "Mark, are you really going to loudly broadcast his arrival like that every time he shows up?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Probably. It's just all so romantic, Boss." Mark was already grabbing some pastries, including a chocolate cupcake, to give to their three most frequent customers, if you could call people who rarely paid customers. To be fair, the three of them had earned it. Jaehyun had convinced his editor to let him write a feature about the bakery just in time for the holidays and business had boomed like never before, and Johnny had set up a website and social media account for them that featured a number of his extremely aesthetic photographs. And Haechan, who still talked up their goods to customers at every opportunity, had started working shifts between his classes and on the weekends with Mark to help manage all the extra business.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"For the record, I appreciate being announced," said Jaehyun.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You just appreciate finally being called someone's boyfriend," said Johnny, dodging Jaehyun's elbow neatly and taking the plate of pastries Mark was handing over the counter.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The three of them went over to a table and started shedding their coats and hats and scarves. "Keep an eye on them, Mark," said Taeyong, loud enough for them all to hear.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I always do, Boss," said Mark. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Taeyong smiled and returned to the kitchen and Doyoung followed, nudging him a little as he went by. They fell back into the rhythm of what they'd been doing before being interrupted and the afternoon stretched on, the late winter sun sinking fast. Taeyong was cleaning the counters when he was startled by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist. He tried to turn his head and Jaehyun pressed his lips against his cheek. "Oof," grunted Taeyong, but he was smiling. He supposed Doyoung must have stepped out of the kitchen or he surely would have been making a fuss.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I missed you," said Jaehyun.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You've literally been here for three hours," said Taeyong, persistently trying to keep scrubbing the counter. "And you stayed over last night."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I don't see your point," said Jaehyun, resting his chin on Taeyong's shoulder. "Need any help?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, since I assume you chased Doyoung away from his duties to attack me like this, yes, grab a mop."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jaehyun laughed. "You're so mean," he said, but he kissed Taeyong's neck and let go to start mopping.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Is it safe to enter?" called Doyoung from the front.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No," Jaehyun said, at the same time as Taeyong said, "Yes, obviously, don't be dramatic."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Doyoung peeked in, dramatically, of course, and let out an exagerated sigh of relief as he entered. "At least you put him to work, Yong, nicely done." He started putting things into the fridge for the next day and the three of them worked quietly as the sky darkened outside. Taeyong thought about how much more full the bakery felt these days, with not only Mark but also Haechan working for them, and Johnny popping in to take pictures, and of course all the new customers bustling in and out. And Jaehyun, still coming in every morning like clockwork and typing away all day at his table by the windows. The amount of business they'd had this winter had been almost overwhelming and Taeyong didn't think he'd ever worked so hard.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He looked over at Jaehyun now, still dutifully mopping and humming to himself, seamlessly fitting into Taeyong's life. He never would have imagined this when they first met at that club. He hadn't even imagined this when Jaehyun showed up at the bakery out of the blue that day, after two long years. Taeyong watched the mop swirl wet patterns over the tiled floor and didn't think there was anywhere else he'd rather be.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>